


Can't get me down

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Break Up, Depression, Divorce, Jackson go die, Omg lydia you don't deserve this, STiles will help you, Self-Destruction, past jydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life she had been with him, and he broke her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I read this article in a magazine that this married couple went to Thailand and the husband cheated on the wife but life it was like this but they got back together, which i was like 'NO THAT'S NOT /OKAY/' and that a LOT of people cheated on their wives in Thailand or something IDEK. SO tell me what you think. Maybe I should write more?
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 8/6/13 : This is rewritten. All the old chapters are put into one chapter which is chapter 5.
> 
> This is un'beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes.

Lydia looks at Jackson’s wallet on the table, she swears that it’s calling for her to open it.

Just a little peak, she tells herself, he won’t even notice.

Her chubby fingers pick it up and she quickly looks at everything in the tiny, annoying pockets.

The trust she had for her husband had been quickly fading the day they moved to Thailand. She’s been told by a list of his co-worker’s wives and one husband that men are prone to cheating in Thailand and that she should be worried. She practically begged Jackson to turn down the offer, but he told her he already accepted. In the back of her brain she remembers a time that she would’ve skinned him for doing such a thing.  
Jackson assured her that he’d remain faithful, and she hesitantly let the conversation drop.  
Their youngest children, their twin boys at the age of 8, Tyler and Dylan absolutely loathed the idea of moving to Thailand, especially if they didn’t know how to speak the language. Holland, their first child at the age of 13, was ecstatic and couldn’t wait.   
When they moved, after the first two weeks Holland decided that she was above this place and said she couldn’t become an actor in ‘this worn out dump, mom!’  
Slowly but surely Jackson started to come home later and later and when she would bring it up he’s slap her across the face and yell about how she never appreciated him and that maybe now he’d cheat on her. When that’d happen he’d storm out and she’d lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep.  
Lydia wanted to be sure that he wasn’t cheating, any sign would be good. She wanted to brag at Jackson’s coworkers spouses while Jackson talked with the people he worked with. She faintly remembers having coworkers and she remembers when they’d all go out and get drinks on Fridays and whine about their jobs. She also remembered how Jackson had made her quit her job to take care of Holland.  
She tries to think of the last time she’d actually had a friend and that train of thought is swept aside when she pulls out a picture of a young Thai woman, no older than thirty, smiling at the camera, and ultimately shattering her heart.  
Where once would have been rage, was a still sadness that coursed through her body. She stared blankly at the picture between her chubby fingers and barley noticed the sound of the toilet flushing. Lydia didn’t care to put the picture away, even if she did she couldn’t because she was shocked into stillness. She doesn’t know why she’s shocked though, somewhere deep in her heart she knew that it was happening, and she denied it every day; until now.   
How could someone who graduated with over a 4.0 grade average, created her own company, practically changed the scientific world forever, be so stupid, She thought.  
Jackson walked out of the bathroom while wiping his hands on the back of his jeans. He stops short when he see’s what’s in her hands. “Oh.”  
Lydia looks up and her eyes are clouded with confusion, “Who is this?”  
Jackson shrugs, puts his hands in his pocket, and leans against the frame of the door.  
She repeats with a harsher tone, “Who is this Jackson?”  
Jackson’s face doesn’t twitch and he stays silent.  
“WHO IS THIS JACKSON?” She shouts hysterically, the picture crumpling between her clenched hands.  
Jackson takes his hands out of his pockets and lifts them in surrender, with a sly smile. “I met her about three weeks after we came here. That’s Milian, she’s a beauty right?”  
NO! She wanted to scream, but she doesn’t. SHE’S HORRIBLE. SHE RUINED MY LIFE!!  
Lydia looks at him slightly horrified by the fact that he’s not even guilty. She doesn’t show any emotion on the outside though. She’s learned long ago how to seem put together when she’s dying on the inside. She makes herself void of emotion as she folds the picture back up and tucks it back in the wallet.   
Lydia can tell Jackson doesn’t like her reaction, doesn’t like that she didn’t kick or scream. He always liked to hurt her for fun.  
She removes all the cash from the wallet and dumps it back onto the mahogany table they bought on their fourteenth anniversaries last month. She recalls that she was left sitting at the table until four in the morning, waiting for him to come home.  
“I’m going out.” She says with her ‘mom voice’ she uses on the kids when she’s tired and done for the day. “When I come back, I am taking the kids and all my things and moving back with my parents.”   
Without waiting for his approval, something she hasn’t done in the past thirteen years, she walks out the door.


	2. Hold your head up high

Three months later

Lydia was curled up in a ball on her old bed from high school. She’d been in the position for the past four hours, only getting up once to use the bathroom.

Being in Beacon Hill was only bringing back the memories of how she’d met Jackson and fallen in love with the stupid, jackass co-captain of the lacrosse team. She’d been a nerd back in middle school, her only friend Stiles, who’s had a crush on her but respected her wished of not wanting to be with him. It was in sophomore year when she met Scott and Allison. Scott was the co-captain of the lacrosse team and he’s never really spoken to Stiles and her before, but he had a fight with Jackson which led to them hating each other forever. Allison recently moved from New York and started dating Scott after only two weeks of school. They ended up getting married straight out of high school, and as far as she knows now they’re happy.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd were brought into the group by Stiles who said they were the bee’s knees and that they should all be friends, and they turned out to be wonderful additions.

Lydia had officially met Jackson senior year, much to her friend’s displeasure. They all warned her that he could be a stuck up prick but they had instantly hit it off. She had the authority to tell him what to do all the time and he said that she was sexy for it. By the time they were dating, Danny, Jackson’s best friend had been integrated into their group.

They all graduated high school, went to college, and still kept in touch. That was until she got pregnant with Holland, and Jackson got a job offering in Albany. Her life spiraled down from there.

She loves her kids and she would do anything for them. She’d taken beatings from Jackson to protect them. Right now they were out with her parents having dinner. They refused to talk to their father and no matter how much he asks to see them, they decline. It makes her feel a little smug.

Lydia struggled to get Jackson to divorce her. He kept calling it unethical. She knows it’s all bullshit, and that he just wants to make her upset. She also knows that it’s working.

She hasn’t slept in weeks; she’s been cutting herself, hasn’t been eating, and honestly feels like total shit. She wanted to cry and scream all the time, but some time ago her eyes stopped producing tears and her throat dried out.

 _It’s not fair!_ She thinks. _That I got the short end of the stick!_

Lydia feels anger bleed into her veins and she decides that she’s done with feeling sorry for herself. She’s done with letting this control her life. She created a company at the age of 21, right out of Collage! Her company changed the whole world of science! She created the possibility of two men having a child with both of their DNA without a female egg! She was so much better than this!

Lydia pushes herself off the bed and pads over to the mirror she once punched when she was younger and looks at herself.

She doesn’t look the same, or well, she does. For the past twelve years she’s been large to a point of being mistaken for pregnancy, her red hair was cut short to her shoulders and always pulled and pinned into a neat bun, and her green eyes were void of hope.

Now her body has slimmed down to the point of how she was when she was in high school, not skinny like a model, but healthy a beautiful. Her red hair was down to her mid torso and hung in beautiful loose curls. Most of all her emerald eyes shined with fury and she looked ready to take on a bull.

She pulled her lips into a crazed smiled and turned to walk out her door. She’s not letting herself go again.


	3. This is my life

Two months later  
The first thing Lydia did was go to Stiles. She wanted to apologize for not keeping in touch with him, she should’ve fought Jackson.  
When he opened the door he looked older and she could see the faint lines of ageing on his face. He looked at her dumbfounded before saying, “Lydia?”  
She smiles slightly and shyly said, “Hi Stiles.”  
Stiles blinked at her again, “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to apologize for not believing you about Jackson. He cheated on me Stiles, and I need your help to leave him.”  
Stiles smiled at her and opened the door a little wider as he said, “I’d thought you’d never ask.”  
Stiles caught her up on what she missed. Erica and Boyd apparently are married and have two kids, while Allison and Scott are on child number three and have one more on the way. She met Stiles’s husband, Derek Hale a local firefighter, who smiled warmly at her and said that Stiles talked about her all the time. Stiles was now the sheriff, following in his father’s footsteps like he’s always wanted to. He had two children with Derek, thanks to Lydia he said. One is four years old and her name is Talia, named after Derek’s mother who died in a car crash, and the other is two and her name is Anna named after Stiles’s mother who died of cancer.  
Lydia asked Stiles how he was married since the Reform was denied. He looked at her like she was crazy and said that it wasn’t ever denied. She stared at him dumbfounded before she harshly said, “I’m going to kill him.”   
The Reform was a new law that was to be set in place allowing gay marriage, and other rights to be completely equal. It’s was around the time Holland was born and she wasn’t allowed to watch the news, Jackson’s orders. She asked him what had happened because he knew that she was bisexual and that she cared about it because Stiles, Danny and Isaac were all gay. He told her it failed and never let her see anything about it again.  
Realization forms on Stiles’s face and he angry said, “I knew he was lying when he said you were sick! I knew that you tested the serum that made you immune to sickness and that it worked!”  
“What do you mean he said I was sick?” She asked.  
Stiles explained how Danny and Isaac got married and that Jackson and she was both invited, but only Jackson came and claimed that she got really sick. Lydia matched the date and realized that it was when he said he had a business trip.   
Lydia told her plan to Stiles, saying that she needed to get divorced.  
Stiles helps her by reacquainting her with her old friends and introducing her to Laura and Peter Hale.  
Peter helps her by styling her, making her buy new clothes, and pretty much giving her a makeover.  
Laura helped her by getting her job back at her company and she also helps her by babysitting her children. Laura is Derek’s twin sister, who looks practically the same except she has brown hair not black.  
Holland, Dylan, and Tyler all love Laura and Lydia’s got to say, she does too. She asks Laura out one day, but Laura says she wants her to be officially divorced before they could ever date. Lydia is fine with that because she finally got Jackson to accept the divorce.  
Jackson asked to meet up with her and she accepted. They were meeting at once of the only fancy restaurants in Beacon Hills, where she was sitting at a table outside at the moment.   
Jackson probably expected her to be sad, and ask for him back; she laughed at the thought. Lydia saw him walking down the street, barley recognizing him. He was sweating bullets, gained at least ten pound of a beer gut, and looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. She chuckled to herself and smiled.  
This is going to be good.


	4. My heels click in my wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is then end of this story, I hope you liked it! I might re-write the other parts, but I might leave it for the sake of memories!
> 
> This story is un'beta'd!

“Lydia?!” Jackson asked as she approached him, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Hey Jackson!” She said as she pulled him into a hug. “How are you?”

Jackson looks down at his shoes, rubs a hand on the back of his neck, and mumbles, “I’ve been better.”

Lydia’s smile becomes feral as she says, “Well that’s too bad,” without a speck of sincerity.

 _Well,_ she tells herself, _He brought it on himself._

“Come on, sit down.” Lydia says sweetly, dragging him to the table.

The waiter comes over and asks for their orders, even though Jackson just sat down, and she orders for him.

Once they get situated, Lydia brings up what she’s wanted to hear. “So what’s been happing with you?”

Jackson stares guiltily down at where his hands are clasped on the table. “Uh well, Milian broke it off, and I got transferred back to the California division. My parents won’t talk to be, actually, nobody will talk to me; not even Danny. And…uh…” He looks up at Lydia and his blue eyes are rimmed with dark circles and she finally notices that there is a huge bruise on his cheek, “let’s just say that Stiles came to “visit” me. I just, I’m sorry Lydia, I’m really, really sorry.”

Lydia feels a pang of guilt but squashes that feeling immediately; she’s done feeling sorry for him. “Well apologies are nice, but they don’t do shit Jackson.”

He averts his gaze back down to his hands, “I know.”

“Good.” She says, and the waiter then comes with their food and they eat in silence.

Once they’re done, Jackson asks, “So how’ve you been?”

Lydia twirls a finger in a strand of her strawberry blonde hair, something she stopped doing once she got married, but started up again. She smiled, “Wonderful actually.”

Jackson mumbles, “I can see that.”

She chooses to ignore that and continues, “Well, once we’re officially divorced I’ll probably start dating Laura Hale. She wants to wait until it’s official. I’m CEO again, just so you know.”

Jackson’s head shoots up, “Wait, your-.”

He’s cut of by Lydia holding up a hand to pick up her ringing phone, “Hello? Oh hey Derek! Yeah I can totally babysit, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Lydia smiles at Jackson, hanging up and tucking her phone into her purse. She gets up and says, “I have to go.” She doesn’t say it was nice seeing you, because honestly it wasn’t. “Bye.”

She turns and leaves without waiting for his answer, she’s not obligated anymore to listen. She laughs to herself thinking about the “gift” she left him.

As she walks out of sight, Jackson leans up from his chair and whispers, “Bye Lyds.”

He’s about to leave when the waiters, “Your bill sir”, stops him.

He looks down at the ridiculous amount of money owed, and lets out a yelp of, “Shit.”


	5. Old chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the other chapters looked like when I wrote them in February of last year.
> 
>  
> 
> Look how much I've grown!

 

Broken

Lydia’s heart crumpled as she tugged the folded paper out of the leather pocket. There was a woman, no older than 30, smiling sweetly.  Rage poked at her gut, but confusion penetrated the thin membrane of her heart.  The sound of the toilet flushing snapped her out of her emotions.  Jackson came strutting out wiping his hands on his jeans. She lifted the picture in her trembling hands. “Is this your girlfriend?” She breathed.  A sheepish smile grew on his face, which scared her, the most. He wasn’t guilty.

“Yes, pretty eh? I met her at a bar, and we started something nice. I really care about her.” He expected tears to fall down her cheeks, for her to start screaming and throwing things. She did neither, which scared him the most. It’s funny how he never noticed she knew how to hide behind a veil. She swiftly folded the paper and slipped it back into is place. She placed the wallet down on the table, her thin fingers sliding on the table.

“Such a pretty table. It’s mahogany.” She mumbled. She lifted her head as locked eyes with him, no signs of pain showed. She got right to the point. “I’m taking the kids and we’re going to go to my parent’s house.”  Without waiting for his approval she awkwardly turned and walked off.  Every step was another stab into the bottomless pit of despair.

Stop dragging your feet

Three Months Later….

She still lies in her paralyzing pain. Relief was not her friend. He never gave up, he saw that woman like it was nothing! The kids refused to see him, but she thinks it’s because he’s in Thailand. They were currently at their friend’s house. Tear stream down her face as her eyes burn in their sockets. The cuts along her wrists show her struggle with the loss of her husband. She put everything she had in his hands, and he took it and crushed it into little pieces. The problem is he won’t let her divorce him, ‘it’s unethical’ “BULLSHIT!” She hollered.  She clawed at her chest with her weak fingers; her nails were bitten to the point of bleeding. She was being pitted against her own madness. She willed herself to prop up on the edge of her bed. Her deformed heart was mixed with emotions; pain, guilt, fear, betrayal. Why should she suffer! He should suffer, she didn’t do anything! She stood up with force and stomped to the lights and snapped them on. She looked in the mirror. She saw a stranger, someone different. Who is this woman? She looked so familiar. She used to be a thicker woman, short cropped red hair, a wide set of muddy green eyes, and a thin slip of lips. The person staring back at her was not her. Was it?  _She_  is a thin framed lady (at least 20 pounds lighter), shoulder length deep red hair, and dark jade eyes, her lips were as full as the sun, she had bags under her eyes.  She reached up and touched her face feeling the prominent cheekbones. She wasn’t always a heavy girl. In high school when she first met Jackson she was the thin beautiful, smart, queen of the school. After she graduated collage she became a C.E.O. of her own company. She ended up leaving the company and letting herself go when they got married and had kids. It was surprisingly hard to lose weight once you gained it. Was she that depressed she wouldn’t eat? She needed to fix herself, a reality check. She’ll find a way to cope. She walks toward the door and shuts the light off. She proudly holds up her head, and closes the door behind her. 

 

 

Whos laughing now, bitch

 

One month later….

She was finally meeting up with him. She got over the fact he cheated. She kept pressing for divorce, and finally he gave in. Turns out the woman he was seeing didn’t know he had a family and proceeded to break it off. When she received the news a smile spread on her face. She was currently going to the gym and eating healthier. She wasn’t going to let herself go again. Stiles, her friend from her childhood started talking to her again. When she saw him she apologized because he was right about Jackson. He laughed and pulled her into a hug and let her in his husband, Derek, and his house. He helped her get on her feet again getting her reacquainted with old friends. She opened a secret account and slipped some money into it time from time. She also got a C.E.O. job at her old company. Her life was on track again, and she knew he was holding her back. She saw Jackson coming up the street, his face sweating bullets. A smug grin grew on her face. He was walking blindly trying to find her face in the crowd. He looked horrible, ‘hasn’t slept in  _weeks’_  she mused. He also looked as if he gained a good ten pounds. She was cackling on the inside this was going to be good.

 


End file.
